


kick, push

by itainthardtryin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on tumblr:  Lexa is a damn good skateboarder until Clarke one day come to the park Lexa uses to skate to meet her friend. Lexa makes a fool out of herself infront of Clarke to get her attention.</p>
<p>(alternatively, lexa interacts with children and is a dork. clexa fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kick, push

Lexa got into skateboarding when she was five. Her parents got her a PlayStation for Christmas, along with Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater. She completed the game in a week, and begged her parents for an actual board of her own. After much deliberation, they agreed.

From that day onwards, Lexa had scraped knees, bruised skin, and occasionally, a broken bone. It took her a month to learn how to ollie without falling. By the time she was ten she could grind, kickflip, frontside and backside.

The first time she went to a skate park she was eleven. She immediately went to the top of the halfpipe, and on her first attempt, landed flat on her face, busting her nose in the process. It had to be reset, and her parents said that maybe she should get a different hobby now that she was growing up. But Lexa stuck at it.

Now eighteen, Lexa is the number one amateur skater in the state. Some say she could even be competing in X Games in a few years, but Lexa doesn’t want to go professional. She likes doing it as a hobby. It’s an escape. She doesn’t want it to become her job.

Saturday afternoons are spent at the same skate park she’s been coming to for the past seven years. She knows the place inside out, has runs she could do in her sleep. She loves skating here, because she doesn’t need to concentrate as much. It’s second nature to her.

She hasn’t fallen off her board here in well over a year. Every trick has been perfectly executed, every grind landed safely.

Until today.

She’s mid air, board flicking under her feet, when she sets eyes on her for the first time. She’s blonde, blue eyed, and exactly Lexa’s type. Her smile is out of this world, and Lexa wishes she were closer to be able to hear her laugh. She’s Raven’s friend, chatting with her playfully. Lexa completely forgets she’s meant to be nailing the landing of the trick, and ends up returning to the ground with a thump, grazing the length of her arm in the process.

“Woah, Lex, you okay?” Raven shouts from the other side of the pool. “Haven’t seen you bail that hard in a while.”

“I was distracted,” Lexa explains.

“Need any medical assistance? Clarke’s into first aid,” Raven tells her, and Lexa holds onto the information.

“I’ve had worse.”

Raven rolls her eyes at Lexa’s stubbornness. She never admits to being hurt. That’s always the way she’s been for the whole five years Raven has known her. When they were both fourteen, Lexa got too adventurous, tried to drop in from the outer wall of the park which was easily six feet high. She landed on her shoulder, popped it completely out of place, and yet she barely even complained about it. Just gritted her teeth until the medics came with some gas and air to relieve the pain.

Lexa grabs her board and gets back on it, absentmindedly travelling around the park. She doesn’t attempt any tricks for a while, just moves slowly, glancing in Clarke’s direction every few seconds.

It takes Clarke three minutes to realise Lexa is looking at her. When Clarke meets Lexa’s eyes, Lexa concentrates extra hard on staying upright. She skates right past where Clarke is standing with Raven, and it earns her a smile.

Lexa needs to see that smile again.

There’s a group of young kids standing at the top of one of the bigger ramps in the park, all eyeing it up trying to find the nerve to go down. Lexa makes her way over to them, and they all excitedly greet her. Everyone in this park knows who she is.

Everyone apparently except Clarke.

Lexa makes sure Clarke is watching before she sits on her board, cross legged with her back to the ramp. “Push me,” she whispers to a boy no older than ten. His eyes widen as he realises what Lexa is going to do, but he complies and pushes her off the edge.

The group of kids watch as she speeds down the slope backwards, and Lexa acts like she hasn’t a care in the world. She knows what’s behind her. She knows that no-one will be in her way. She knows the momentum of the ramp in the middle of the park will slow her down before she crashes.

She also knows that Clarke is blushing as Lexa never breaks eye contact with her the entire way.

One of the kids finds the strength to follow Lexa’s lead, only he opts to go forwards instead of Lexa’s daredevil backwards stunt. He laughs at the top of his voice, and the other children join him. Lexa ends up surrounded by the group of kids, all laughing and grabbing their boards so they can run to the top and go again.

Clarke smiles at her and Lexa decides to introduce herself.

Clarke mutters something to Raven, who looks over at Lexa coming their way. “Coming to take that medical offer after all Lexa?”

“No, I just thought it was rude not to offer a proper introduction to your friend.” Lexa looks at Clarke for the first time up close, and she can’t believe how beautiful she is. Her skin is sun kissed, and Lexa imagines days on the beach, hikes in the forest, lying on the grass with blue eyes looking into her own. “Clarke, I believe,” Lexa says, offering her hand for Clarke to shake. “I’m Lexa.”

Clarke accepts the handshake. “Nice to meet you. That was cute,” Clarke tells her. “What you did out there with the kids.”

Lexa has never in her life been called cute before. Guys have called her hot. Girls have said that the skater look is sexy. She’s been called almost everything she can imagine. But she’s never been referred to as cute.

“It’s scary,” Lexa admits. “Standing at the top of the ramp for the first time, wondering if you should go.”

“I’m glad you did.” Lexa knows Clarke isn’t talking about the ramp.

“Once you’re over the edge, that’s the hard part out of the way,” Lexa explains, hoping Clarke gets her hint.

“Please get a room,” Raven interrupts, watching as Clarke and Lexa just look at each other. “I’ll leave you to it.” She grabs her board and is about to skate away, but before she does she adds, “She’s single by the way.” Raven points to both of them. “Balls in your court, ladies.” And then she’s gone.

“Ignore her,” Lexa says, slightly embarrassed.

“She’s right though,” Clarke clarifies. “I’m single.”

“We only just met, Clarke.”

Clarke laughs, and Lexa was right in thinking that even her laugh would be beautiful. “I’m just saying.”

Lexa nods in understanding. “Do you skate?”

“I think I’ve been on a board twice in my entire life,” Clarke admits.

“They say third time’s a charm,” Lexa says, setting her board down and holding her hand out for Clarke to hold onto for balance. Clarke steps on with one foot, and then two, wobbling slightly and grasping onto Lexa with everything she has.

“I think third time may be the death of me.”

 


End file.
